Farewell
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order and Anakin enters his stages of mourning, reflecting on how he failed, angry because he isn't the Jedi he should be - Ahsoka reflecting on her master's turning and hope for the galaxy. (Not a pairing, simple sides of Master and Padawan) -2 SHOT-
1. Anakin

**Hurt**.

The girl he had grown to love as family, as a younger sister, was gone. She had blatantly barreled her way into his life without warning or approval from him, and now she was simply walking out.

He had grown to care for her, like a sibling would. She looked up to him, and he tried his best to never fail her.

But he did, just like he had his mother years ago.

Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, he still stood where he had last seen Ahsoka. The sky was now dark but he didn't care, too lost in his own grief. An empty ache filled him, feeling like he had really lost blood family, even though she was not, and even though she wasn't gone in a way that he wouldn't see her until it was his time to be one with the force.

He hated failure. Despised it to the depth of his core. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he always failed the ones he cared about.

And he was sick of it.

**Anger.**

He was angry. A dark brood, simmered deep within him as he walked along the halls of the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka had only been gone for a week and Anakin was fairing no better than when she left.

He was angry at Barriss.

How could she betray Ahsoka like that? The two were good friends. He just couldn't understand why she would have betrayed such a great friendship. He was at a loss. Out of all people she could have chosen to play her wicked schemes, why Ahsoka?

He was angry at the Jedi Order.

If they had only _listened _to Ahsoka in the first place. Trusted her, trusted _him_. Why couldn't they have trusted their words, see that they were not lying? It showed that the order didn't trust him at all, and in turn, his padawan had to pay for it. All of this could have been avoided if they would have been more open minded. Maybe, if they had actually given Ahsoka a _proper_ apology, she would still be here.

He was angry at Ahsoka.

She didn't have to leave. She could have stayed. Sure, it would take a while for the wounds to mend but she would be where she belonged. Here. He meant it when he said he understood more than she knew, about wanting to leave, but also about the Jedi Order not trusting him. He knew what it was like, to have them breathing down your neck. But she had a duty, she did not have to leave.

But, he was mostly angry at himself.

He had failed. Maybe if he had been a better mentor, she would have stayed by his side. Maybe if had had gathered evidence for her case faster, things wouldn't have twisted so badly. If he was a better Jedi, he could have stopped all of this. He wasn't the Jedi he should be, could be.

And that, angered him.

**Numb**.

A day after his brooding walk around the temple, Anakin had managed to snatch time away and finally get back home to Padme`.

It was one of the first things he wanted to do after Ahsoka had left. His heart yearned for repair, for as Ahsoka left, she had a chipped a piece of him away and taken it with her.

Padme` always knew how to comfort him, to lull him into a sense of security and love.

But he couldn't return to her yet, it wasn't possible at the time.

He was hurt and angry and he just wanted to curl up with Padme` until the pain of loss and failure would fade away.

But by the time he had gotten to her, he felt at a numb. She had thrown herself at him, saying nothing as she lead him further into their home and into their bedroom. He had laid his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her petite body tightly and she ran her fingers through his untamed locks, soothing his turmoil greatly. As they had cuddled affectionately for hours, he finally felt himself begin to heal.

It was only when after a while they had shifted positions, him cradling her into his chest when Padme` began to cry softly, her sniffles filling the air.

Padme` was a strong woman and wasn't one to show weakness often, only to her true love behind closed doors. It always pained him in these moments, to see his strong, loving, woman in pain.

Because at the moment as he rocked her gently and buried his face into her chestnut curls he realized he wasn't the only one who lost Ahsoka.

**Determination**.

He was determined to never fail his loved ones again. He would _not_ allow it to happen. It was unacceptable and he basically erased the word failure from his vocabulary. It wasn't an option.

He would not let others down again, that he was sure of. He had talked to the Chancellor earlier and his words of encouragement and understanding had certainly helped. He had urged him on, opening his eyes to see how it really was. The Jedi were afraid to trust him because of his power. For if he could have stopped the many things that should not have occurred, such as his mother dying and Ahsoka leaving, his powers would exceed and the Jedi were _afraid_ of that.

For his mother, for Ahsoka, he would honor them by becoming a greater Jedi.

He would become a greater Jedi so he would not fail Obi Wan or Padme`, he couldn't lose them too.

He stared out of his home now, the sun setting and he smiled lovingly as he heard Padme`'s soft voice call him over for dinner.

He would not fail the ones he loved again.

With determination set through him, he turned to Padme`, and inkling feeling that he would see Ahsoka again giving him hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is **not **a Ani/Ahsoka. No, I only support Ani/Padme` here. He lost someone he loved, he has every right to be moody and emotional._

_ALSOOO Hayden Christensen favorited, replied, and retweeted me yesterday (I drew a portrait of him)._

_I had a heart attack._

_My favorite actor, someone I've loved since I was literally a little kid, acknowledge my existence. wow._

_But for the last sentence in this story, about Anakin seeing Ahsoka again, was not meant to be happy._

_I'm sure many have heard of the new show Rebels that is suppose to play on Disney XD, and Ahsoka is suppose to be in it. I'm sure she will cross paths with Vader and I seriously doubt it will be anything but a happy reunion. Star Wars brings sad feels, damn._

_When Ahsoka left, I bawled. I've always been a movie crybaby and this was too much. Good grief._

_Also, there was so much snow here the other day, wow. Almost a foot and it never snows like this where I live. I seriously felt like I was on Hoth or something, and I really wished I had a Taun Taun to walk through it because having short legs doesn't go well while trying to get through it._

_Please review so I know what you think!_


	2. Ahsoka

**Hurt.**

No one had to tell Ahsoka that her once brave and daring master Anakin Skywalker, known as the 'Hero With No Fear' to the galaxy, had churned into a soulless black monster titled Darth Vader.

Not that anyone could, few knew.

She could feel it through the force, that special connection that bounded Master and Apprentice to one another. She had felt his sheer _agony_, the _unbearable_ pain for _hours_. The Force had bellowed wide, a sense of wrong, of pain being added to the misery radiating off of relentless waves coming from her former Master. It had all brought her to her knees, where she had clawed at the Force, pleading silently that it would give her some kind of clue on what was going on to her master, to the galaxy.

It hurt to know that so many she learned to care for as a Jedi, were slaughtered during the purge.

It hurt to know the raw pain her master had felt.

It hurt to know _why _he felt it._ Why _he did it.

Of course, the galaxy was in the dark when the events of the 'Jedi betrayal' was announced, Ahsoka knew that the words spilling from Palpatine's mouth were a lie. She could feel it, she could feel his darkness.

She had cried days later, the weight of the worlds finally crashing down on her as she heard of the death of Padme` and her unborn child, her dear friend she never got to say goodbye to. Now was the time she was glad she wasn't a Jedi, not because she escaped the horrors of what happened to so many, but because now she could mourn without being frowned upon. And oh, how she mourned over so many things.

But.. her Master, a man she loved like her own blood family.. she had always suspected more between Anakin and Padme`, she could see the unconditional love piercing through their eyes as they looked at one another, and for the sake of Anakin, she hoped she was the only one who saw. There was no doubt that the child Padme` carried was his.

It hurt, all of it.

**Anger.**

Why him? Why her master?

Why the thousands of Jedi?

Why Padme`? Her unborn child?

Why did the galaxy have to suffer?

But her anger, scattered as it was, was set on the Emperor.

That vile... _thing_, was the cause of so much heartbreak. So much confusion. So muss loss.

She was glad again she wasn't a Jedi. The thoughts of the Emperor were not in any way light.

Why did she have to find out about everything now? It had been nearly 15 years by the time she came into contact with Obi-Wan, 15 years after the birth of the Empire. The force had led them to one another, where Ben, as he was now called, told her about everything that had transpired.

The raid on the temple, the younglings, Padme`'s fall, the duel, leaving Anakin.. No, _Vader _to scorch under the flames of Mustafar.. She was angry to hear it all.

But she just couldn't seem to stay angry at the man in black. She knew Anakin was in there, buried down deep in the cages of Vader. She could feel it, through their faint connection, it had withered dramatically to where she could barely feel anything.. but, it was still there.

**Hope.**

Ben had told her how Padme` had survived long enough to give birth to a healthy set of twins named Luke and Leia, but was saddened to hear they were split apart even though it was for the best.

She was surprised to hear that Leia, was _the _Leia, Princess Organa. She was happy. Leia would do great, just like her mother, and she was under good care from Bail and his wife.

Luke was brought to Tatooine to be raised by Ben's brother and his wife, a farm boy with big dreams.

But the chance Ben had given her would alter Luke to where he was a farm boy no more, but a Jedi.

They had discussed how it was nearly the time for Luke to be introduced to the force and Ben had agreed to let Ahsoka to be the one to guide him with Ben's help. Together they would raise Luke to be powerful and selfless, just like his father.

Hope glistened through, and she held on fast.

**Disappointment****.**

They stood in silence, or as close as it could get.

His respirator broke the aching silence as she stood, back to him, looking through the window of her ship.

The silence between them wasn't exactly comfortable, but wasn't awkward.

She always knew they would meet again. But she didn't know it would be this soon, right after she had found hope again, or like this.

She was utterly disappionted.

She was on course for Tatooine, finally setting out to meet the son of the Master she had looked up to.

She would never get the chance.

She would never meet Luke or Leia, to see how they resembled their parents she had loved. She would never be able to train Luke, to show him the ways of the force even though she was not a Jedi.

She was disappionted that she would miss out on a lot of things. She was an adult now, head tails fully grown and hunters apparel wrapped around her body from her home planet. She was no child, she knew how this would end.

And she was disappionted.

**Acceptance.**

She no longer knew how long they stood their, them both alone, his breathing being the only noise in the dead space.

She accepted what was to happen as she had felt the presence of Vader drawing near before the Imperial fleet had even came upon her radar. At that moment, she had destroyed every part of her ship that would lead to where she was going. Vader could _not_ know about the children, too many risks and different responses he could have at the information. She was not willing to bet it.

He had boarded the ship alone, knowing he did not need assistance.

_Still as cocky as ever._

A small smirk tugged on her lips.

"Hey, Skyguy."

What she would do just to hear him respond with her old nickname..

"Skywalker-" he said calmly, "- is no more. That name and anything tied to that life have to meaning to me."

She smiled grimly, turning her head slightly to view his powerful form. "A girl can try, can't she?"

He didn't move, didn't respond.

She sighed, turning away to view back out the window.

"Ahsoka," his deep altered voice said lowly, "You had left the Jedi, as did I. Things do not have to end up as you have presumed. Join me, the Dark Side is more powerful than you can ever imagine. Together, with it, we can rule the galaxy."

She closed her eyes. The dark side taunted at her, tempting her to accept his offer.

But she did not.

She already accepted her fate before he boarded.

"You already know the answer to that."

Silence.

"So be it."

She heard the hum of his lighsaber activating, the swoosh of his cape sounding like a wave crashing on to land in the dead silence.

She reached for her single lightsaber that she managed to save over the years, knowing that she would not win.

But she fought anyways.

"Farewell, Skyguy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I must say, Palpatine is a mad genius, but I hate the man with every fiber of by being._

_Such a horrid way to split up my OTP - darn you, George Lucas! (Anidala)_

_Decided to turn this into a 2-Shot._

_Also, any Anidala shippers should totally check out the story **The Sith & The Senator** by WrittinInStone, the story is absolutely incredible. Character development is outstanding and the plot always keeps you on your toes. Another great story is **Brown Eyes** by Serena Kenobi. Fantastic story._

_Leave a review so I know what you think!_


End file.
